


the aftermath is secondary

by cassie_p



Series: collateral damage [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie_p/pseuds/cassie_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8 more songs detailing Murphy's life (or at least my headcanons of it). Goes from Murphy's time in the Grounder camp to the season 2 finale. Implied past Murphamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the aftermath is secondary

Playlist can be found [here.](http://8tracks.com/cassie_p/collateral-damage-ii-the-aftermath-is-secondary)

 

Track listing:

1\. Sell Your Soul by Hollywood Undead

_Murphy being tortured by Grounders._  

2\. Freak Out! by Every Avenue

_Murphy being used as a biological weapon and then murdering Connor and Myles._

3\. Bad Blood by Taylor Swift

_Murphy's dramatic speech before he tries to murder Bellamy._

4\. It's Not A Fashion Statement, It's A Deathwish by My Chemical Romance

_Murphy trying to murder Bellamy._

5\. Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace

_Murphy being a pariah in the group._

6\. Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet by Relient K

_Murphy's feelings concerning Bellamy's continued distrust towards him, plus the cliff rescue._

7\. Hear Me Now by Hollywood Undead

_Murphy decides he has nothing better to do and follows Jaha, only to find out he's completely nuts. Then Jaha abandons him to run after a remote controlled helicopter._

8\. Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace

_Murphy finds the post-apocalyptic bachelor pad of his dreams and decides to drink alcohol instead of, y'know, water. That clear liquid which will help people who are literally dying of dehydration. Like Murphy is. He's a moron. But think of all the hope on his face as he dances like a nerd!_


End file.
